Dawn Of Heroes the Twin Prince
by ImageViewer
Summary: The world has been torn apart by war, brother against Brother, Father against son. all fighting for power, Justice and vengeance. My name is Richard Lannister, Lord of Casterly Rock, brother to Joffery Baratheon, Prince of the seven kingdoms, son to King Robert and queen Cersei Baratheon and this is my Story.


Dawn of Heroes: The Twin Prince

 **This Is another experimental story on my Dawn of Heroes fic.**

 **This time it features a character who was not chosen by the gods or somehow ended in westeros due to some unforeseen accident.**

 **I hope you all enjoy and please review what you think.**

 **Warning in advance, I apologise in advance for any errors or mistakes since this is one of the side stories i'll be doing in my spare time.**

 **Note: this Fic Features the OC Richard Baratheon, Twin Brother of Prince Joffery Baratheon and Son of Robbert Baratheon king of the seven kingdsoms, This Fic is his life and it's impact through the Game of Thrones story.**

My Name is Lord Richard Lannister, formerly known as Prince Richard Baratheon son of King Robert Baratheon and queen Cersei Baratheon, twin to Prince Joffery Baratheon, older brother of Tommen and Myrcella Baratheon.

And this is a story on my Life from birth to the war of the five kings and battle for survival against the undead army of the endless winter.

This is the story of how it all started and ended.

I remember a time when things were so much simpler, when neighbours, brothers, fathers and sons didn't battle against each other for power.

I remember when me and Brother once got along, playing in the gardens of the red keep, battling like knights and kings.

"You can't beat me Rhaygar targeryan! For I Robert Baratheon will slay you!" Two blonde children, identical to one another were clashing their wooden swords together as they move around the gardens.

I remember my Mother, garbed in the most beautiful of dresses and smiling down on us from her position.

Cersei Lannister watches the two boys with love and Joy all the while stroking her large stomach.

I remember when our uncle garbed in his golden armour would sometimes watch from afar and teach us a few sword moves that we would copy.

I remember our father, I remember us looking at him in awe every time we see him, I remember when we would ask him about his victories over the Dragons, I remember that prideful smile appear on his face as he regaled us with his tales in his rebellion against the mad king but it soon turned to sorrow and grief when he got to the women he sought to save.

I remember when we would play in the throne room with my older brother seating on the throne and I always proclaiming him as king with all other titles, I remember sneaking into my fathers room and stealing the crown that I would put on Joffery as I proclaimed him King. I also remember the both of us running from our father when he found out we stole the crown.

I remember the birth of our siblings. I remember meeting our grandfather for the first time. I remember the Greyjoy rebellion. I remember Hunting with our father. I remember our uncles and I Remember the Starks. I remember my wife and children. And I remembered the wars that nearly destroyed us.

My Name is Richard Lannister. Richard the Lion Heart and this is my Tale.

 **-5 years after Roberts rebellion-**

Me and my older twin Joffery were born 2 years after our father's heroic rebellion against the mad king and was declare King of the seven kingdoms.

Our father was King Robert Baratheon, also known as Robert the Usurper.

A strong fearless warrior that we looked up to, Our father would regeal us with his time fighting against the mad King, we learned a lot from him, like how to swear and insult a man.

Our mother was Cersei Baratheon but previously known as Cersei Lannister, daughter to the mighty Tywin Lannister. Considered to be the most beautiful woman in all of the seven kingdoms.

Our Grandfather was Tywin Lannister. A man who is considered to be the most dangerous in all of the seven kingdoms not because of his strength, wealth and power but of his cunning intellect and ruthlessness that make men quake in fear should they ever cross him.

Our uncles Stannis and Renly Baratheon were very different from eachother and our father. Stannis was more cold and realistic, his stone faced expression hid his emotions well but behind that emotionless expression laid a dangerous warrior ready to emerge when needed.

Renly on the other hand hated Bloodshed and never once went into battle like his brothers, he always wants what's best for the kingdom. Yet behind that gentle and caring façade laid an ambitious and cunning man worthy of being called Baratheon.

Our other uncle's Jamie and Tyrion were always funny in my opinion as they had that cynical wit that just made you laugh. Yet both were different in the physical terms. Jamie was a member of the kingsguard that serves my father but he once served Arrey's Targeryan the Mad king before Killing him and earning the distasteful title of Kings slayer that follow's him through out his life.

Tyrion on the other hand is seen by our mother's half of the family as a black mark, not because of what he did but because was what he is. He was born as a stunted dwarf that our grandmother died giving birth to and from that moment on he was hated by both our mother for killing her mother and our grandfather for being born as a dwarf and killing his wife, the love of his life. Yet despite the horrid life he lived growing up he managed through it with women and wine and often tell us jokes and regel us with his travels around the seven kingdoms and it's brothels.

My older twin Joffery I loved him like any other brother would, despite his faults as he did with me. We would often play Knights and kings, battling eachother with wooden swords while dorning the roles of great warriors.

 **-Red Keep gardens-**

The sound of wood meeting wood echoed throughout the gardens as two blonde children battle each other with wooden swords.

They were both boys, twin's with golden head's and green eye's, dressed in red royal garments made from the finest leather.

"Your going down Robert Baratheon!" declared one of the boys who's golden head was longer then his short haired twin, he pushed back his duplicate before being pushed back himself in this display of a mock fight.

"Never Rheager Targeryan! For I Robert Baratheon will Defeat you!" the short haired twin proclaimed striking his opponents wooden sword with playful Ferocity before disarming his long haired twin who fell back on the grass, and began pleading as he held up his sword like a hammer "Die! Targeyan!" and with that he brought it down and slammed it down in the dirt next to the boy's head who gave out a cry of pain before laying limp.

Laughter soon broke out between the two of them before the short haired boy helped up his long haired twin "Nice one Joffery!" the long haired boy said to the short haired one.

"I know Richard" the short haired twin said to his long haired duplicate as they laughed together in the gardens.

The two boy's were Richard and Joffery Baratheon's, the twin son's to king Robert and Queen Cersei Baratheon.

Unbeknownst to the two boy's they were being watched by their mother who stood proud at the ledge overlooking the gardens, a proud and joy filled smile graced her beautiful face as she watched her two sons play all the while stroking her large abdomen that poked through her fine dress.

Back with the boy's they stopped their laughter as it was soon replaced by excitement and awe as a large man with ragged brown hair and a long beard entered the gardens, he laughed in a deep voice after seeing the boy's play.

They raced towards him and tackled him in a hug "Father!" they shouted into the man's legs as he returned the warm embraced by ruffling their blonde hairs, he looked down on his children with pride.

"Not far off boys but." he got down on his knees so he was at eye level with the boys before whispering "Rheagar pleaded like a little girl" Robert bellowed with laughter along with his son's.

But before they could continue more of this beautiful moment, an old man wearing a golden pin on his leather clothing walked into the garden with a serious look on his face, "your grace" the old man bowed before Robert before continuing "we need to inform you of an urgent matter that has just arose".

Robert saw the distressed and troubled looked on the mans face before gently pushing his children off him and standing before his long time friend and father figure Jon Arryn "what is it Jon?" Robert Asked in serious tone, holding back his usual boastful and prideful attitude.

"Lannisport was attack by the iron born under the command of Bailon Greyjoy who has announced himself as the iron king and claims independence from the seven kingdoms"

"Summon the Small council! Raise the Banner's!, and call all the warden's of all the Bloody seven Kingdoms! We're going to war!"

It was on that day that our father raised the mighty armies of the seven kindoms Minus the Dorne's and set about putting an end to the GreyJoy Rebellion.

The North came to call under the leadership of Eddard Stark, best friend and companion to my father alongside Jon Arryn, Hand of the King and lord paramount of the Vale.

The reach under the Tyrells, the Riverlands under the Tully's and the Westerlands under my grandfather Tywin Lannister who Port was attack by the Iron born.

The storm Lands under my Uncles Renly and Stannis, The Dorne's did not answer the call, they saw no reason to join in an already won war and we did not demand their support as bad blood exist's between my mothers half of the family and the Martells after the rape and death of Ellia and her children.

In less then a year the Greyjoy's were soundly defeated by the combined force's of 5 kingdoms, Balon Greyjoy lost his eldest children who fell by the blade of my fathers forces leaving him with only one son and daughter left. He was forced to bend the knee to my father and to insure that he never rebels again his only son and heir Theon Greyjoy was sent to live with the Stark's as their Ward/ Prisoner.

During this time, our little siblings also twin's Tomen and Marcella were born, it was a Joyce year for the family, and when our father came home with a smile of pride and accomplishment it changed when he saw the two new additions to the family, he had no words to describe what he was feeling only to stare in awe and happiness at his new son and daughter.

Our uncle Jamie was the same, lost for words as he saw the golden heads my new born brother and sister possessed.

But somethings couldn't last forever.

As the years went by the proud look of my father turned sour, his happy smile gone and replaced with a frown and defeated look.

My mother smile no longer held the warmth and joy it once had, it was replaced with a cold smug smirk that held a superior then thou look.

My brother, the boy I used to play with and do everything with became a distant memory, the once smiling innocent boy became a monster for the lack of the better word. During one hot day as we searched for something to do Joffery spotted our Little Brother's cat, a pregnant feline carrying what we learned were her babies.

My Brother was both curious and eager to the see the soon to be born baby cats that he gave chase with me following after him into the kitchens where he cornered it, before I knew what was happening he grabbed a knife laying on the table and held down it before gutting the helpless feline, spilling her guts and entrails onto the floor of the empty room, he display the Still born cubs on the floor who didn't move or breath from their blood soaked positions.

Our father came in, possibly to sneak a snack in when he saw the dead cat and my brother covered in its blood, he quickly made the connection and in a flash for someone as big as him he backhanded my brother to the floor.

I went to defend him, stand between my crying brother and my father's wrath, I made an excuse saying that "Joffery was trying to save the cat father!" that paused him for a moment "he saw it like this with it's belly slit and tried desperately to save it's babies" in that moment I saw my fathers anger waver as he looked from me to Joffrey who nodded weakly at my defence then to the cat.

He was convinced by my lie that all the anger towards him was gone yet his face still remained the same as he stood tall and straight before us "Clean yourself up boy! And stop crying! Men Don't Cry!" and with that he left leaving me to tend to my brother who took his words to heart later.

My mother learned what happened and asked me in truth what really happened, I lied again of course, not wanting my brother to get into trouble but she knew and grew a prideful smile that made me feel worse at what I did before she hugged and whispered in my ear "you are a good boy" her words were filled with something that made me more disgusted about what I did. I had lied to my King and father, and I lied to my queen and mother who didn't seem bothered but happy about what I did.

After that, the sweet child I knew was gone and replaced by a creature that took joy and satisfaction in his torment of others like our younger siblings who I had to protect when mother or father was not around.

Yet all it was nothing compared to when my grandfather visited.

I grew up hearing the Terrifying tales of our Grandfather Lord Tywin, I heard the song of the Rains many time's over, a song that told the tale of two house's destructions, one which ended with them drowning in their own house.

I dress in the best clothes Mother had commissioned and taught to show utter respect to him which I didn't need to be told to do after learning to fear such a man at that age. Our Grandfather strode in with an air of Authority and power that my Father could never possess yet just as he stood before us my father walked up to him and patted him on the back so hard that he almost staggered. Despite how jovial my father was my Grandfather seemed to hate every minute he stood in his presence, after feasting I was lead to the room where he was staying by my mother who left soon afterwards.

I tried not to squirm in his presence as he stared at him with those eye's that made me feel like I standing before a lion who was judging whether or not it was going to eat me. Soon he broke the silence between us by asking a question that confused me "A house with great wealth and fertile lands ask for your protection against another house with a strong navy that might oppose you one day. What do you do?".

What do I do is right, wealth and fertile lands is good, having a house that produce's such riches under your protection is wise because of the trade and food you will get but in protecting them I am inviting the house with a strong navy to attack. If you deny them and instead choose the one with the strong navy you will lose the food and resources you get from the first house.

These questions and decisions ran through my head like storm until a crazy thought push through, what if you have both houses, have the rich house under your protection and unite the house with the strong navy through marriage, that way you have both without fearing the repercussion of choosing one or the other.

With as much courage as I could muster I spoke my decision "I promise to protect the first house while I secure an alliance with the second through marriage, having both the resources and armies of both without isolating myself from the other." Seconds went by as he sat there going over my words before nodding.

"Acceptable" that was all he said, *Acceptable* not perfect or good, just that. "you'll have much to learn if you are become Lord of Casterly rock".

I was shock by this Revelation and finally understood the reason to his visit, My grandfather did not come here to honour my family but to judge if I'm worthy of being his heir which should be my uncle Tyrion's right because Jamie is in the Kingsguard.

"excuse me Lord Tywin, but isn't Tyrion meant to be Lord of Casterly Rock" I watch as that stone faced expression turned to disgust and rage as my uncle's name came out, I felt more scared then ever when he display such frightening hatred.

"I would sooner let maggots consume my body before letting that disgrace rule Casterly Rock" I was taken back but such hostility he had to his own son who has done nothing to warrant it from my perspective as he has always been kind to me.

Getting up from my position as there was nothing else to discuss I bid him good night before approaching the door to leave until "Richard?".

Turning back I stood ready to hear what else he had to say "Yes Lord Tywin?" I asked.

"call me grandfather" I was taken back by this request but acknowledged that it would be easier to call him by his family title then noble title.

When my mother learned of this, Happy was not the word to describe her or what she was feeling.

 **-9 years later-**

It had been 9 years since those days, and today was a day of grieving.

Jon Arryn, my Father's hand and father figure was dead, the bells of Kingslanding rang so loud for the former hand and lord, their ringing singed out what my father was feeling, he had lock himself in his room, venting out his anger, frustrations and sorrows on the furniture and only coming out to eat, drink and hunt.

As the years have pasted my family became worst and worst in their time.

My father would drink himself silly and frequently having whore's everyday, often having my uncle Jamie stand guard outside as he insults my mother in his drunken fits.

My mother became colder and her smile's had less warmth then they used to be, she too would take to the wine to bury her displeasure.

My brother was no longer the boy I use to know, he became arrogant, cruel and monstrous even to anyone unfortunate enough to get caught in his sites.

Stannis became more reclusive and shut himself away on his home in dragonstone where our cousin Shireen lived with her mother and loyal household, while we never visited with them for reasons I never understood, I was well aware of the contagious affliction known has Greyscale that she has.

Renly took over Stannis's position on the small council and has been doing a decent job since he cares about the realm, yet rumours about the company he keeps are not meant for a lord of the stormlands or the Baratheon name.

Lysa Arryn, Jon Arryn wife who I found to be quite unnerving to be around as she was for the better word, Touched. The death of her Husband seemed to be the final stroke as she left no sooner the moment his body went cold with her son, along with little robin Arryn.

Disturbing Rumours from the Vale say that she is spouting words of treason and madness while Breast feeding the 5 year old heir to the Vale.

 **Now on about my self.**

I grew up an almost exact image of my twin except for many differences, where as my brother had short tamed hair, mine was wild and long, dropping almost to my shoulders. His skinny frame compared to my slightly more toned body, he wore the stag emblem of Baratheon while I dressed with the lion of house Lannister.

Today was just about any other day in my life with my family, attending court, making appearances when needed, introducing my self to lords and ladies, training, horseback riding and lessons.

I was more proficient with sword then Joffery who took to the crossbow more than any other weapon because it was easier for him.

My Grandfather, Lord Tywin would visit once or twice a year to assess my future position as his heir, he would often leave with a proud or satisfied face yet one time I went with him to his home of Casterly Rock and I was amazed by the great city and castle that stood above it.

The stories and descriptions of the great castle did do it any justice, for even the Red Keep could not be compared to it. White marble stone walls and structures glistened in the light of the sun, like a shining peal decorated in Red banners and drapes with the Roaring golden Lion.

I spent an entire week, getting to know the branches of the Lannister family that seemed to be ranked based on who was born to who. Like Kevin children who happen to be my uncles and aunts, he was the second born son to my Great grandfather Lord Tytos Lannister, younger brother to Tywin and was regard by him to be his most trust worthy adviser and general putting his family above the others who's names I fail to remember because there was a lot of them.

After that Week I returned home to my father who was drunk by the time I arrived "Your gone for one bloody week and already you're starting to look like those blonde shits." was his first words to me, I didn't know whether to take it as a joke or an insult so I chose to stay my tongue because when he was drunk he can become unpredictable.

Back on with the story, with no hand of the king to run the kingdom because my father didn't know how or even bother to learn how. A new hand had to be selected to organise and run the small council, and 7 kingdoms in conjunction.

My father needed a man who he could trust to run the Kingdom and not plot to overthrow him, which is why instead of my Grandfather who was more experienced, he choose to invite his oldest and most loyal friend, Lord Eddard Stark. A man my siblings and I have heard tales of when fighting along side my father in his rebellion and the Greyjoy Rebellion.

We are making our selves ready for the Journey towards the far North, a Journey on the Kingsroad which will take weeks to reach with our company having to stop along the way to rest.

 **There finished.**

 **I hope you all liked it.**

 **I haven't really decided who the oc is going to be paired with but I am opened to suggestions.**


End file.
